


Hindsight

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Implied Violence, OOC (probably), at least for Revolver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Hindsight is always 20/20Or Revolver is betrayed by his number 2 and goes to the most unlikely person for help.





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Cause Specter is shady af and you just know he gonna betray Revolver at some point and he's definitely pulling his strings.

In hindsight, it should have been glaringly obvious, all the warning signs had been plain as day.

Specter had first shown up right when all had seemed lost for Revolver, and had exactly what Revolver had needed, and had set him on his path. He should have known something was up, should have suspected. It was just to perfect and to calculated. But he didn’t.

He always seemed to have just the information that Revolver wanted or needed at any given moment to make sure things ran smoothly-the blemish with Ignis aside of course, no one was prepared for the five years absent AI to suddenly turn up.

Once, Revolver had tried to hack into his account, to find out who the Specter was behind the mask, after all it was always good to know who worked for you. Except it was wrapped in layers of coding and protection, the likes of which he’d never seen.

In hindsight, that really should have been a red flag, but instead he brushed it off and let it slide. Specter worked for him, so of course he wanted to protect his identity. He had o reason to question his loyalty, so he didn’t.

Now, he wished he hadn’t. He wished he’d heeded the warnings that had prickled at the back of his mind and seemed so obvious in hindsight.

 

Revolver hissed, one hand gripping the wall as he pulled himself to his feet, the other wrapped around his middle. A crack ran down his mask, a large chunk shattered in pieces on the floor.

“Specter why?”

“Why? Because I’m afraid you are of no more use to me. You’ve been slipping Revolver, so it’s time I let you go.”

“Let me go? You answer to me!”

Specter laughed, slowly striding over to a wounded Revolver, now down on one knee from the pain. “My dear Revolver,” he began, placing a finger under his chin and tilting Revolver’s face up to meet his gaze. “You were never the one in control.”

He snapped his fingers and somewhere in the depths of Link VRAINS something rumbled, a low deep growl.

A chill rolled down Revolver’s spine, he knew that sound, though usually it answered to him.

“Oh and, tell your father I said hello.”

Revolver pushed off the wall, lunging at his traitorous second in command, only for him to vanish in a flicker of blue. He’d logged out.

He dropped to his hand and knees in pain, the rumbling getting louder and louder as Cracking Dragon made its approach.

 

Revolver sputtered and gasped as his eyes flew open. For a moment he lay in his chair, gasping for air, his heart racing. The next he doubled over, nearly falling over and out of it as pain slammed into his body from all sides. He'd just barely escaped the dragon's jaws, having to force a logout in order to escape because Specter, the cunning bastard, had locked all his reular exits!

Heaving himself from the chair he dropped to the floor, clutching at his sides as tears of pain blurred his vision.

That traitor, that filthy traitor! How dare he! No one crossed Revolver like that and got away with it, not if he had anything to say about it.

Except there was nothing he could do. Specter had control now, and if he figured out that Revolver was alive, which he surely would, there was no doubt in his mind that the Knights of Hanoi would be ordered to take him out.

Clenching his teeth he pulled himself to his feet as the pain subsided, gripping the am of the chair tightly.

“Father, I’m sorry.”

 

There was of course, one person who could help. Maybe, it all depended on how persuasive Revolver could make himself, and if he was evening willing to listen.

Once he was able to move without pain, he grabbed a pair of gloves to cover the mark on his hand, and jacket, pulling the hood over his head, before slipping out.

Playmaker, he needed to find Playmaker, he was the only one who might give him a chance. Maybe.

Hopefully he was home.

 

Link VRAINS might have had top-notch Security, but it was by no means uncrackable, leaving everything an open book for the likes of Revolver. Which included Playmaker’s identity.

Sure, his account didn’t have his address or even a photo, but he didn’t need it. The name had been enough to easily search Den City’s less secure databases for him.

One glance and it was all committed to memory; his name, his face, where he lived, everything Revolver needed.

Of course, he hadn’t expected to be using it for this.

He stopped and looked up at the rundown house in front of him. It wasn’t what he’d expected, but then again, neither was Playmaker.

A few knocks on the front door later and it swung open and Revolver found himself face to face with Playmaker in the flesh. Yusaku Fujiki.

Yusaku frowned, looking him up and down. “Can I help you?”

“Playmaker?”

He tensed for a moment, fingers digging into the doorframe before quickly moving to shut the door. “You have the wrong house.”

“The Knights of Hanoi aren’t behind your missing memories.”

Yusaku froze, the door mere inches from closing.

“Who are you?”

A slight grin twitched at the corners of Revolver’s lips. “I think you know the answer Playmaker, this is just the first time we’ve met in the flesh.”

“Revolver.”

“Indeed. So you can stop pretending your little AI there doesn’t exist.” He gestured to Yusaku’s other arm, which he’d been holding behind his back.

As Yusaku lowered his arm, Revolver could hear the annoyed screeching of Ignis, barely able to make out ‘ _I told you not to answer the door_ ’.

“How did you find me?”

“I have my ways.”

“What do you want?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was a social call?”

“No.”

“Smart too. You’re right it’s not. I need your help.”

Yusaku narrowed his eyes, “And why should I help you?”

“You think you’re the only one who wants answers about what happened? We both want the same thing, we just have different ways of going about getting it.”

“You tried to kill me!”

Revolver gave a dismissive wave, “A minor set back. I need your help and frankly, you could use mine.”

“And why do _you_ need _our_ help?” quipped Ignis. “Surely the leader of the Knights of Hanoi can get his lackeys to help right?” Yusaku nodded in agreement, this was true.

Revolver sighed, rubbing his side in pain, “Ex-leader. Soon I will be the most wanted man by both SOL Technology and the Knights of Hanoi.”

“What makes you think I won’t turn you over to SOL Technology, they’re quite interested in you after all.”

Revolver smirked, “Three reasons,” he said, holding up three fingers. “One, you have no solid proof that I am in fact Revolver aside from the fact that you ‘know’. Two, turning me in would mean revealing your identity as Playmaker and the existence of your AI friend, and they want you two as much as they want me.” He ticked off on his fingers as he spoke, now holding Yusaku’s attention. “And three, I have information that you want and need, and if you turn me in you will lose any chance at getting it. Now, may I come in, I feel we have much to discuss.”


End file.
